Food Battle 2006
Food Battle 2006 is a Smosh video uploaded on October 6, 2006 and is the first installment in the famous Food Battle series. Synopsis Anthony and Ian compete against each other to prove which of their favourite foods is superior. Plot Introduction Anthony is sitting at a desk in the middle of an open field when Ian walks up to him and asks him what he's doing. Anthony replies that he is eating a taquito, which he calls "the best food in the world." However, Ian insults them and calls them "crapitos." Anthony, offended, demands to know what Ian's favorite food is. Suddenly, a box of donuts appears in Ian's hands, and he says his favorite food is clearly pink-frosted sprinkled donuts. Anthony bets that his taquito can do more everyday tasks in a catalog he is reading than Ian's "pink-frosted pieces of crap." Ian accepts the challenge, so he says,'you're on!' Food Battle 2006 begins (and the entire Food Battle series) . Challenges Plunger Anthony: Anthony tries to unclog a toilet, but his taquito falls apart before he can finish.Anthony comments dang it.Result: X''' '''Ian: Ian is unsuccessful as well. After receiving his X, he is shown eating his donut, covered with a brownish, poop-like substance, saying "it still tastes pretty good." Result: X''' Socks '''Anthony: Anthony tries put his taquito between his toes, but they don't fit. Eventually, he throws his taquito to the ground in frustration. Result: X''' '''Ian: Ian manages to fit a two donuts on both of his big toes. After receiving his check-mark, he decides to go on a stroll with his donut 'socks'. Result: ✓''' Telescope '''Ian: Ian looks straight into the side of his donut. Unsurprisingly, he cannot see a thing, though Ian wonders why that is. Result: X''' '''Anthony: Anthony looks through the hole in his taquito and receives his check-mark, but not before he sees Ian humping a fire hydrant. Result: ✓''' Air Bag '''Ian: Ian assures his donut that it will save him, and places it on the steering wheel. He crashes his head into the donut, which deflects the blow and successfully protects Ian. Result: ✓''' '''Anthony: Anthony, like Ian, tells his taquito that it will do well, and places it on the steering wheel. He crashes his head into the taquito, but this time, the taquito fails. Anthony recoils and screams in pain. Result: X''' Cigarette '''Anthony: Anthony lights his taquito and smokes it, just like a cigarette. Result: ✓''' '''Ian: Ian almost manages to smoke his donut, but the flame goes out before he can. He lights it again, but the flames draw too close to his hand, and Ian drops it out of fear. Result: X''' Ballpoint Pen '''Anthony: Anthony holds his taquito like a pen, and begins to write. After some time, he holds his paper up, claiming that he "wrote the Bill of Rights." Result: ✓''' '''Ian: Ian holds his donut like a pen, and begins to write. He makes good progress before he disapproves of something, and begins to erase it. Shortly afterwards, Ian is seen trying to stomp out the flaming donut from the cigarette challange. Ian puts his thumbs up thinking it worked when it didn't. Result: X''' Lipstick '''Anthony: Anthony successfully converts his taquito into a lipstick. Result: ✓''' '''Ian: Ian is putting on the lipstick, when suddenly, he throws up. When he comes back up, the lipstick has apparently been applied. Result: ✓''' Boyfriend/Girlfriend '''Ian: Ian makes out with his donut for some time. Afterwards, he tells his donut that he's "ready," and lowers it down to his crotch area. Result: ✓''' '''Anthony: Ian taunts Anthony, saying that "my donut had a hole, and taquitos...not exactly a hole." Anthony tries to protest, but a screen comes up with Ian announcing that Anthony has forfeited the round, "because he's a pansy." Anthony replies to Ian's comment by saying, "I'm not a pansy, you're the one, you're the one who's the pansy!" Result: Forfeit Pool Floaties Anthony: Anthony has two taquitos taped to his arms, and goes swimming in the deep end. He obviously cannot swim, and begins to flail wildly before falling under the water.Anthony still receive his X. Result: X''' '''Ian: Ian has two donuts taped to his shoulders, but instead stays in the shallow end. He splashes the water a bit without his upper body (including the donuts) ever touching the water. Surprisingly, he still wins and reciving his checkmark. Result: ✓''' Toy Airplane (Deleted battle) The extras in Food Battle 2010 revealed that there was a deleted scene from Food Battle 2006. '''Anthony: Anthony throws his taquito in the air, making it fly. Result: ✓''' '''Ian: Ian throws his donut to the left side of the screen. A few seconds later, the donut flies from the right side of the screen and hits Anthony. Result: ✓ Ending Ian is still in the pool, looking for Anthony, telling him that if he drowns, "it's an automatic forfeit." Anthony is then seen at the bottom of the pool, presumably dead. Afterwards, Ian is shown walking by a department store, when a news reporter runs up to him telling him that he had just won Food Battle 2006. The reporter asks Ian, "What are you going to do now?" and Ian replies, "I'm going to Disneyland!" The reporter asks if he can come, but Ian answers with a big "NO!" Characters Main * Ian Hecox * Anthony Padilla Minor * Food Battle Reporter Trivia *This is the only Food Battle in which Smosh is in the title. (Title = Smosh - Food Battle 2006) *This is the first video in the entire Food Battle series. *When Ian decides to "take a stroll" after the Socks challenge, one of the donuts on his feet falls off. *Anthony's forfeit of the Girlfriend challenge marks the only time a competitor has ever voluntarily forfeited a round in the entire Food Battle series. *Even if Anthony hadn't drowned, Ian still would have won Food Battle 2006 because he had a score of 6-5. *Ian's part of the Boyfriend/Girlfriend challenge is seen again in Food Battle 2011, where Anthony travels back in time and watches the Ian from 2006 do the challenge. *Ian cheated in the Pool Floaties challenge because he was in the shallow end while Anthony was in the deep end. *In preperation of Food Battle 2012, this video became the first video in the Food Battle series to be dubbed for El Smosh. External links * Watch in YouTube Category:Episodes